


Knowledge is a curse

by Godlegend



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Portal, Angst, Badass Grunkle Stan, Multi, Paranoid Grunkle Stan, Reverse Portal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlegend/pseuds/Godlegend
Summary: Finally, after all these years, Stanley was finally home. After years of years of gaining knowledge from versions of his family from other universes, he had come up with a plan that would finally make everything go the ways he wanted. And this time, he would make sure he don't screw up again. In hindsight, he really should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HUMANS!
> 
> HI, MY NAME IS WHATEVER YOUR MEAT-SACKS CALLED YOURSELVES, BUT MOST KNOW ME AS...
> 
> UHM...
> 
> WILL!
> 
> THAT'S RIGHT, WILLIAM. A TOTALLY NORMAL NAME.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, SINCE GRAVITY FALLS IS TECHNICALLY OVER, FOR 10 MONTHS AT MOST, I HAVE DECIDED TO SHARE TO YOU SOMETHING THAT I HAVE MANAGED TO KNOW DURING MY OBSERVANT OF THE MULTIVERSE.
> 
> AND-WHOOPS! GOTTA GO, THAT FLESH-BAG FINISHED GOING TO THE BATH-ROOM. WE'LL MEET AGAIN, SOME SUNNY DAY!
> 
> V QENJ FBZRGUVAT BA LBHE UNAQ  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Hi guys, my name is Godlegend.
> 
> I was a fans of Gravity Falls for a long time, but didn't have the time to contribute anything to it, so I thought, why not continue a story that was beloved by many people, with my most favorite AU and Grunkles too?
> 
> So, "Knowledge is a curse" was born, as a continue for Stanswitch of TweenisodeOrange until the guys actually start writing again.
> 
> So, let get started.

 

 

The first thing Stanley Pines saw after stepping out of the portal was his brother, thirty years older and obviously the orchestrator of the entire scene, and he was most assuredly _not_ pleased.

And by not pleased he meant he wanted to knock Ford's teeth out.

Sure, if it was 15 to 20 years ago, he would have cried (He meant it) and lunging at his brother for a hug like a desert hitchhiker lunging for water.

But that was Stan of another time.

A Stan who was young and foolish, a Stan who still had some shred of innocence and hope left inside him, a Stan who would have done anything to get back to his brother, to make up for the time that they was apart.

Not anymore.

Ford took that from him.

"St-Stanley?!"

He snapped out of his trail of thought to take a good look at his brother, and found a stupid but happy grin formed on his lip when he saw that his brother wasn't far from what he had imagined- broad shoulder, nerdy jacket and an ugly sweater that he know that his brother wore all year around.

But he wasn't smiling because the sight of his brother, no, he was smiling because of the pair of nibbling behind him, the twin that was so strong in the face of danger yet so loving at the same time, the ones that he wished that he and his brother could still be.

"Gru-Grunkle Ford?"

Stanley felt something stung in his chest at the word "Grunkle", a title that he knew can only come from those two dorky gremlins of his, a title that sound so ridiculous but spoke so much of love and caring, that he couldn't help but widened his smile just a bit more. And if Ford was good enough to earn that title, then, well…

Maybe there are still some hopes for him and his brother yet.

"Ugh…" There was an awkward sound came from the little boy on the ground, who he knew was none other than Dipper, standing beside his sister who was staring at him with wide, brown and confused eyes.

"Stanley, y-you are back!" Ford exclaimed with a shaky tone and tears in his eyes, clear disbelief in his voice.

Stan opened his mouth to make a response, but in a fraction of a second, he couldn't found his voice because really, what was he supposed to said to the twin that he had love so much for so long, only to betray him in his greatest time of need, the same twin that had send him into the cruel and unforgiving reality and left him there for death _**twice?**_

Stan felt his fist clenched at all the horrible memories, all the pain and agony, all of his hope and dream being crushed by the one who was supposed to be his best friend, his brother, his _twin_. And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than giving Ford the old traditional left hook and see how he like it.

But he looked back at the two kids who was standing before him, and felt his anger dissipated slowly but surely, before letting go of his fist.

"Yeah, I am." He said, flashing a toothy smile as if he needed to prove to his family who probably haven't even heard of him _(And for a good reason too)_ that he was okay _(who care if you are okay or not?)_.

No- he thought as he shook his head mentally- the kids are watching, he can't afford to think like that. He was home now, with the pair of nibbling that he knows and doesn't know at the same time, and a brother who those same kids chose to believe in (and if they believe in Ford, then why can't he?). He can truly made up with the family and- god, was _Filbrick_ even alive?- to throw the massive haul of gold that he had acquire throughout his _adventures_ through the other dimensions in their faces and shown him that he really did make millions, to prove himself that he really wasn't the useless son, the useless twin after all.

No, not just not being the useless twin, the BEST twin his parent could have asked for. He made money, fame and riches, and if he wanted to, he can change the WORLD with the technology he has in his hand, even when he had no one to rely on. What does Ford have to show for his life, huh?

Nothing but an old shack and his stupid useless 12 P.H.D and a family that cared for him and respect and and…

"Hey, Mabel's here." The little girl, his niece said with a fake happy look on her face before changing into one of absolute confusion. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh uhm…" Really smooth there Stan. _Damnit, he knew about this already, so why was he suddenly so nervous?_

Clearing his throat to avoid the embarrassment, he continued.

"Nice to meet you kid, I am Stan. Stanley Pines, the brother of this nerd over here." Stan said as he poked his index finger into Ford's orange nose.

"But you kids can call me your Grunkle Stan!"

Stan raised his hand to shake Mabel's, only to earn a hesitant look on her face. He was confused for a second before realize that his robotic arm hadn't done repairing itself yet. And to make it worse, both Ford and Dipper gave him the same treatment, except this time it comes with looks of pity too.

Quickly thinking of a way, something to distract the kids from the stump on his arm, Stan opened his mouth for his most natural response.

"Sorry, I know it's not _right_ …" Mabel's eyes widened at the words. "But it's all I have LEFT!"

After a moment of the little girl not responding, Stan could feel cold sweats rolling down his face as his anxious levels flew through the roof.

Oh god, he knew he shouldn't have made that joke. He shouldn't have even opened his mouth in the first place. He only did what came naturally to him, and that is opening his mouth and revealed what he truly is, even when he was supposed to be a con-man, a lying and a cheater.

And GOD, the kids must have hated him now. People might think it is paranoid and anxiety talking, but with the Stanley's lucks, it really isn't that hard to believe. The Multiverse and the scars, both mentally and physically taught him that.

"OMG DIPPER, THIS ONE HAVE JOKES!"

Huh.

Seem like it was paranoid talking after all.

And holy Moses, is it possible for human kids to have that much Stars in their eyes?

"Yeah, I do sweetie." Stan said with the most genuine smile possible, even when pain and sadness just threatened to makes him burst into tears.

That small line of thought was quickly over as he remembered what the other Stans had told him of their timelines. There was still the Government to take care of, and he had just the thing. Pulling out of his bag a rod-like device, one that could easily wipes minds of those who aren't protected.

Stan stood up again and this time, he moves toward the elevator, ignoring Ford's questioning where he was going, only to freeze up at the big lump that was slowly rising from the ground.

He quickly placed his hand over the gun hidden underneath his clothes, years of training and instincts drilling into his head, preparing to shoot whatever it is if it dared to threaten his family.

The lump slowly risen up to shown him that it seems to be some sort of gopher and a bit fa-

"Dudes, how long was I out?"

Stan felt all of his breath leaving his lungs, his blood went cold as the familiar voice, one that he knew of.

But it wasn't possible, not here! HOW?

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan?" The kids questioned, but didn't get any response from Stan as he was too shocked to do anything.

Millions thoughts ran through Stan minds at one, and Stan felt _old_ , even older than he already was.

It couldn't be, could it? The other Reverse-Stans told him that, didn't they? Ford was a paranoid nerd, who was even worse at socializing with people. He didn't do anything but stayed in his house with his researches for the last 30 years.

So if that is true, then how is _Soos_ here?

"Grunkle Stan, are you alright/Stanley are you okay?" Ford and the kids both said as once, fear and concern rising in their voices. It only after hearing their voices that Stan realized that he was hyperventilating and clutching his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

Stan turned to look at them, and saw the kids with a concerned and fearful looks on their face, while his brother look horrified. Stan didn't let it shown, but his heart ached upon seeing the looks they were giving him, for making them worried, even when he had plan for month that he was going to be the cool and the awesome one that the kids is going to adore and

Great, not only 10 minutes back home and he already managed to screw everything up. Just great.

Can this day get any better?

.

.

.

.

Wait.

FUCK!

THE AGENTS!

With that thought in mind, Stan raced toward the elevator, like he planned in the first place.

Stan can still fix this. He planned for this already. All he needed to do to make everyone forget about what just transpired by sending those agents away, thus saving his family and the Shac-his brother house- _gotta remind himself of that-_ and his family would finally appreciate him again.

Rummaging through his dimensional pocket, Stan let out a laugh as he found what he was looking for.

The mind-erasing transmitter.

One of the rarest of their kind, the only reason Stan had ever even know of this was because some stupid alien Moveroid something government agent was too engrossed in their ridiculous ego to recognize that he wasn't some low-life-animal before getting a laser blast to the face.

Using government agent techs to beat government agents.

Man, talk about irony.

"Stanley, what are you doing?" Ford's demand was ignored as Stan ride up the elevator before he could do anything except standing, completely flabbergasted at his brother seemingly ridiculous action.

But it's not, and Ford and those kids and even Soos will see. Stan will show just how ridiculous action is once he rubbed his victory in Ford face.

Finally the elevator stopped with a ping and Stan hands tightened around the mind-eraser, nervous wracked his body but there was no time, Stan told himself that. This was his one and only chance to show the world that Stanley Pines was really not useless after all.

Steeled himself with that thought, Stan kicked the bookshelves door open-jeez what a nerd- and-

.

.

.

.

Where are the agents?

* * *

**(The basement)**

"What the heck was that all about?" Soos asked uncertainly, which was the basic of what everyone is feeling right now.

Dipper was more than just confused, the action of his great-uncle and his paranoid rambling amount of thoughts make him wonder if Stan-the other Stan had gone mad. Ford was just the same, except for the shame and guilt and worriment that are eating him alive from the inside. Mabel, well, is still Mabel, and optimistic and innocence as she was, can only come up with one solution.

"Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?" Mabel said, even though herself was not sure anymore.

Ford steeled himself at her words, reminded that he still have the kids to care about.

"I-I highly doubt that but-"

"Dudes, I think I heard him said something about _taking care of some agents_." Soos said as his hand made the quoting gestures while still looking at clueless at ever.

All three Pines turned to him and spoke in perfect unison.

"What Agents?!"

* * *

_**Where the hell are the agents?** _

This is ridiculous, Stan think to himself. He had been standing in front of the bookshelves for a while now and yet there was nothing. No sound of heavy footsteps, no "yes sir!", no sound of radio being exchanged back and forth, hell, there isn't even the sound of helicopters flying! And that's one of the most easiest thing to notice about the agents, Stan know that better than anyone else. His 10 years of running through the country really wasn't all that great now that he thinks about it.

Neither was his 30 years running through the Multiverse.

But Stan was still as cautious as ever, and decided to deactivate his gun's safety mode just in case. Those 40 years had change him, and not in a good way. But he learned from them too, and one of that is always be careful and never let your guard down, because anything could happen when you don't. (All of the memories about agony and years of being tortured, used as a lab rat came rushing to him)

Stan steeled himself, and took a deep breath before reminding him to stay calm, that's one lesson he learned too. Panicking will get you nowhere.

"Stanley?" Ford words made Stan jumped out of his skin and instinctively aimed the gun at his brother. Stan held it that way for a second too long before taking it away though, because the looks that the kids gave him felt like a hammer blow to the chest, because the looks that they gave him was something that he hated the most.

They were looking at him as if he was some sort of crazy lunatic.

But that's fine, because they are just kids, and they haven't got to know him yet. Anyone would that that he was crazy the way he was acting, hell, even he thought that this was crazy. But they will see soon, they will see once he send the agents away and save everyone and save the house and then he can start to reunite with his famil-!

"Stan." Stan felt a familiar six-fingered hand landed on his shoulder- _the same one that betrayed him and made hin what he is today_ -with a voice that was meant to comforting him but only managed to anger him even further.

"I know that you are confused but there is no Government Agents here. This isn't the other side of the Portal. You are safe now." Ford tried to sound brave but even Soos could hear the shaky tone in his voice.

That didn't deter Stan from what he about to say in the slightest.

"WHAT?" Stan yelled in anger, layered confusion, one that Ford understood too well.

After all, it was the same voice and tone that Ford used to talk to Bill, when Stan haven't arrived and whenever Ford feels like the shadow itself was watching him, the same one he used when he was so hopelessly confused and scared.

"Stan I know that you are scared and confused but please, you have gotta trust me-"

"TRUST? TRUST _YOU_? AFTER ALL THAT YOU DID TO ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO? GET OFF OF ME! THEY MUST BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE, I KNOW IT!"

Before Ford could say another word or even tried to stop him, Stan disappeared in a blur, running outside, searching for something that wasn't there like his life depends on it. Ford should have gone after him, to comfort him, to let him know that everything was okay now, to let his brother know that he is here for him now. But Ford didn't, and he could only stand there, guilt and pains gnawed at him like a spear made out of ice had stabbed him through his stomach.

Was this what Ford done to Stan? The supposed smart brother, the genius? The one that had pushes his brother, his own twin to years of homelessness, to years after years of tortures, and now to the verge of sanity too?

Realizing this, Ford didn't need to think any further before ran after his brother, only to stopping at the sight of his brother holding a gun, waving around looking like he was scanning desperately for the "agents".

"No, no they had to be here, they had to be…" Stan's voice grew smaller with each word, and Ford felt the same stab of guilt in his stomach again, but this time he was actually responsible enough to go and comfort him.

Ford comes closer to reach out for his brother but to his surprise, a colorful spot blurred pass him and latched on his brother. For a moment Ford panicked, afraid that something had managed to escape through the portal and is attacking his brother.

But to his surprise, it was none other than Mabel, his lovely and weird nice who was wrapping her arms around his brother and hugging him tightly.

_The same brother that aimed a gun at him when he put a hand on his shoulder._

Fear gripped Ford's heart as his over-thinking brain set up all kind of scenarios that can happen. Ford had been in Stan's shoes before, and the first time Stan actually knocked on the door Ford slammed it open and almost shot him with a crossbow. And Ford had only been haunted by Bill Cipher for a year and a half and he actually has a roof on his head and didn't have to worry about foods or facing certain death all the times.

But that's what Stan has been doing on the other side of the Portal. For 30 years straight. Ford nearly went insane and FiddleFord go straight insane just looking and thinking about it, but Stan was living in it, then what would his brother be like now? To be honest if he thinks about it, then Ford was relief that Stan had only been acting strange and paranoid till now. If it was him that fell into the portal, he would probably lose his damn mind and try to bite his own family or something by now.

"It's okay Grunkle Stan, it is okay." Mabel whispered in a smooth voice, and to Ford's surprise, Stan actually seems to calm down somewhat. His shoulder was no longer tensed and so was his face features much to Ford's disbelief.

* * *

Stan stayed like that for a while in silent, his gaze dark and shameful and lowered to the ground because he can't afford to look at his own family right now. He was too high strung and exhausted at everything. He felt nothing but shame and embarrassment, his plans that was prepared for years, one that should have painted him a brave and confident hero in front of his family did nothing but shown them what he really are.

A good for nothing, useless, crazy lunatic hobo that can't do anything but be a failure his entire life.

Here he was, a grown ass man in his sixties that had been in more war than the scars on his back being comforted by a 12 years old girl who love unicorn and glitters for fuck sake.

"Children, I think it's time to go to bed." Ford said, breaking the silence and saving him, because Ford was the smart twin, the successful twin, the twin that wasn't _**worthless**_ that always had to pull Stan out of the holes that Stan dug himself into.

"But Great-uncle Ford-" Dipper whined, but half-heartedly at best. Stan can understand, really. After all, who would be thrill to spend some times with a crazed and old and useless grafter like himself? He knows he wouldn't.

Hell, even Mabel practically jumped away from him the moment Sixer said those words, like that was the excuses she was waiting for. She probably only hugged him to stop him from attacking her family at best. If not, out of pity.

"Now now Dipper, it has been a stressful day, and I'm sure you kids are tired. So go to bed." Ford said and the kids slowly backed away, and so did Soos, without another word. There wasn't even the sound of Soos calling Wendy to tell her about what today has brought, like the other universes when Ford was the one who fell into the portal.

Seeing the kids and Soos backed away like that made Stan feels like there was a knife stuck in his heart, and to be honest, Stan wished that he was on the other side of the portal and had an actual knife stuck in his heart instead of this.

* * *

**(3 hours later)**

"Stan, we need to talk." Ford said, fear and concern flashed through his eyes.

"No shit Pointdexter." Stan replied, feeling nothing but dead inside.

…God, even his own thoughts sound retarded.

"But not today. I'm not feeling up to it." Stan didn't feel up to anything.

Except on a fiery plane maybe.

"I…Okay, but is there anything you need, anything, maybe a cup of hot coco maybe? Mabel would lo-!"

"Shut up Ford. Leave me alone. I need to think about this." And without another word, Stan let the chair hug his butt and suddenly he feels so old, all of today's events finally catch up to him and he wants nothing more than to be asleep.

But he can't. There is still one more thing he needs to do before letting the sweet taste of oblivion take him away.

And he can't do it with Ford standing there looking at him all guilty and concerned alike.

"Ford, if there's something you want to say, just said it."

Ford stiffened, and looked away from Stan's eyes for a moment before letting it all out.

"I'-I'm sorry Stanley. For everything that I have done to you."

Stan gave him the look, and luckily Ford was smart enough to recognize it and drop the subject.

"Is, is there anything you need?" Ford looked at Stanley and for a moment, Ford could have sworn that Stan look thoughtful before returning to his blank face.

"Yes." The gravelly and gruff voice startled Stanford, because he was sure he was going to eat a "knuckles-sandwich" the moment he finished that question. "I want to know more about this summer and the kids. Is there anything that could help?"

Ford was once again, surprise. He would have thought that Stan would ask for something like foods or a biotic arm that Ford would be more than happy to makes for his brother, not something about his summer with the kids.

For a brief moment, Ford's mind drew blank and the only thing he could think of was the journals, before a metaphorically light-bulb went on in his head. He ran back to his room and took Mabel's scrapbook with him, before running back to his brother with a grin on his face.

"Here! This ought to help." Ford said proudly, and handed to his brother. He was quite surprise when Stan snagged the book from his hand like it was his lifeline, before looking at it with a...knowing look on his face?

Ford shook his head, it was probably a mistake, he was never really good at reading people's expression anyway.

Stan stared at it for a while, before making a shooing gesture to Ford.

Ford understands that, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. He wants to stay and help his brother, like Stanley did for him when they were little, and to tries and be there for him this time. But logic won out, and Ford leave, hesitantly, just enough to see Stan pulled out a book from his coat.

A pink, glittery book.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?
> 
> Should I continue this story?
> 
> Probably not with how much you are cringing after reading this story.
> 
> But hey, leave a review so I and Stan can cried our eyes out all days long.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
